Tai's Wish (re-submitted)
by Inferno Tiger
Summary: Tai sings out his thoughts on a certain girl


Disclaimor: As ya'll know I of course do not own any of the characters of Digimon and I don't own Digimon. _I also don't own the song._

Ages:_ _

Tai:16

Sora:16

Matt: 16

Joe:17

Izzy:15

Mimi:15

Kari:13

T.K.:13

(A/N: Sorry peoplz 'bout the first story. I do not know what happened. Anywhoo, here is a story that you can hopefully read! ) 

Tai's Wish

"Tai! Pass the soccer ball!" T.K. shouted. All eight of the 01 Digidestined were playing soccer. The teams were: Tai, Sora, Kari, and T.K. versus Matt, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy. How did they know how to play soccer?

It started like this: **************************************************************************_Everyone was at Tai's house (Tai and Kari moved to a house two years ago). Izzy was on the computer, Mimi was reading YM,T.K. was watching T.V. ,Sora was reading with Mimi, Kari was looking at pictures, Matt was cooking SPAM for himself, Joe was reading his medical book, and Tai was thinking of something to do. _**

**_All of a sudden, Tai shouted. _**

**_"Hey you guys! I have an idea !" _**

**_"Oh no, not again…." Matt muttered, covering his face with right hand. He then turned off the stove. _**

**_"Hey take that back!" Tai said. _**

**_"I won't." _**

**_"You will" _**

**_"I WON'T" _**

**_"BUT YOU WILL." _**

**_"NO" _**

**_"YES" _**

**_"MAKE ME" _**

**_"DON'T KNOW HOW." _**

**_"HA" _**

**_Tai just realized he lost to Matt in the argument. _**

**_Matt took out a pocket-sized notebook from his pocket. He opened it up to a page that said 'Tai' on the left side and 'Matt' on the right. There was a line down the middle of the page. Matt wrote a tally mark on his side, giving him eighteen points. Tai had sixteen. _**

**_"Ugh…." _**

**_"Forget about it Tai. Now what was your idea again?" Sora asked. _**

**_"Well, why don't we all play soccer?" _**

**_Mimi looked up from her magazine and said, _**

**_"Heeeellloooooooo. Some of us don't know how to play soccer." _**

**_"Oh yeah… well in that case, I'll teach you people who don't know how to play soccer!" _**

**_"I'll help, too!" Sora exclaimed. _**

**_Everybody was thinking about it. Twelve seconds later, everyone nodded 'ok'. _**

**_"That settles it! Now let's go to the park." _**

**_ _**

**_An hour later, everyone got the hang of it. Everyone was now energetic and enjoying the game. _**

************************************************************************

Tai kicked the ballto T.K. T.K. was weaving through the other team, almost knocking Joe down. As soon as he was about to kick the ball to the goal, Mimi stole it, almost tripping her. Soon enough, she caught her balance. "Alright Mimi!" Matt, Joe, and Izzy shouted. She then kicked it to Izzy. Izzy couldn't get through to the goal because Kari and T.K. were coming towards him. He saw that Joe was open, so he kicked really hard and high to Joe. Joe tried to get it, but he tripped on a rock.

"You okay Joe?" Matt asked.

"Yeah... can we take a break?" he said in a squeaky voice.

"Sure!" Tai exclaimed.

Two hours later, the game ended. Joe's team won by two points. The score was 3-5. "Um guys, it's 7:30. I think we all should be going home right now?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, my mom should be waiting for me" Sora said.

"My parents should be worried, too." Mimi said.

"Same here"

"Same thing"

""Mine too"

"Me to"

"Me three- or eight" T.K. said.

"My parents should be _really worried about me!" Izzy exclaimed._

"Okay. Let's all hit the road. See y'all later!" Tai said.

Tai was on his balcony, silently looking at the bright stars. Kari and his parents were asleep. Well, it is 10:46. He should **_be asleep right now. However, a certain thing is on his mind. Actually, a certain _****_girl was on his mind. A girl which he befriended when he was little. Tai then started singing, but in a voice low enough so his family couldn't hear him, his thoughts:_**

_Twinkle twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder, what you are _

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a Diamond, _

_Starlight, starbright _

_The first star I see tonight _

_I wish I may, I wish I might _

_Have the wish I wish tonight _

_ _

_Twinkle twinkle little star, _

_How I wonder what you are, _

_I have so many wishes to make, _

_But most of all is what I state, _

_So just wonder, _

_That I've been dreaming of, _

_I wish that I can have all her love, _

_I wish I may, I wish I might, _

_Have the dream I dream tonight, _

_ _

_Ooo baby _

_ _

_Twinkle twinkle little star, _

_How I wonder what you are, _

_I want a girl who'll be all mine, _

_And wants to say that I'm her guy, _

_Someones sweet that's for sure, _

_I want to be the one shes looking for, _

_I wish I may, I wish I might, _

_Have the girl I wish tonight, _

_ _

_Ooo baby _

_ _

_Twinkle twinkle little star, _

_How I wonder what you are, _

_Up above the world so high, _

_Like a diamond in the sky, _

_Star light, _

_Star bright, _

_The first star I see tonight, _

_I wish I may, I wish I might, _

_Have the wish I wish tonight. _

_ _

"I always wonder why I can't tell Sora that I….love her…."

***********************************************************************

Kari peered in her brother's door.

"Tai?"

She opened it a little wider and noticed he was still asleep. Last night, she heard someone singing. And that someone sounded a lot like Tai. She then realized it _was_ Tai. She never knew he could sing so well! He was a terrible singer before, but his voice changed through his years and had gotten so much better!

"Hmm…..I wonder why and who he was singing it to…."

Good? Bad? Weird? Stupid? Wutever? Pleez tell me in your reviews! (Don't care about flames)


End file.
